I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Christmas Oneshot inspired by the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" Complete Fuffy


**Hello There! While I'm not new to Fanfiction, this is my first BtVS and Fuffy story.**

**I was listening to some Christmas music when "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus came on and I thought it would be a cute little Fuffy Christmas Story.**

Seven year old Summer Joyce Lehane, who everyone called her SJ, lay wide awake in her bed tossing and turning. Her mother had told her to go to sleep, but how could she? She was too excited. She wanted to stay awake and wait for Santa to come. She'd tried so hard to be a good girl so that he would bring her presents.

It wasn't easy with several of the kids in school making fun of her for having two mommies. She knew she could kick Tommy's butt, but Mama told her she was stronger than other little girls her age so she needed to try real hard not to get in any fights. Mama was a lot more fun than Mommy so she knew that when Mama was serious she better listen.

Mama was the reason everyone called her SJ. Since Mommy had been the one to give birth to her, she wanted her daughter to carry her name as well as Mama's so they named her Summer after Mommy's maiden name Summers. Mama tended to shorten people's names however and started calling her SJ from the day she was born and soon everyone picked it up, feeling it fit her better than Summer.

Believing she heard a soft "ho ho ho" she stopped thinking for a minute trying to listen outside. Lifting her purple comforter up over her legs she quietly crept over to her window to peer outside. She only managed to catch a flash of red before whoever was out there disappeared beneath the awning of the porch. She was just sure it was Santa.

When they first moved into this house before Christmas last year SJ had thrown quite a fit over there not being a chimney for Santa to come down, but Mommy had assured her that they would always leave the door unlocked that night for him.

Being as quiet as her seven year old body allowed her to be, she made her way to her door and pulled it open very slowly trying very hard not to let it creek like it sometimes did. On tippy toes she made her way down the hallway passing the family portrait they had taken just a few weeks ago. She was definitely the spitting image of her Mommy right down to the blonde hair and slightly different shaped nose that Mama loved to tease both of them about. Her temperament on the other hand was almost identical to her Mama's sometimes irritating Mommy when she tried to kill the fun as Mama says.

Sitting down carefully at the top of the stairs she could see down into the living room where Santa and her mommy where standing in the doorway. They were facing each other but standing so that their sides were facing her. She could hear them talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying, the conversation too quiet for her little ears to pick up.

There was something familiar about the man in the red suit standing there but she couldn't put her seven year old finger on it. Every now and then the two would lean towards each other whispering back and forth.

She watched them for a few minutes as her mother pointed towards the door frame where some of their Christmas decorations hung. Her jaw dropped open when Mommy leaned in closer and kissed Santa square on the lips through his beard. She'd seen her Mommy kiss many people but she'd only ever seen her kiss her Mama like she just did Santa now.

After they pulled apart her mother's hand gently grabbed the white beard running are fingers under his chin tickling him softly. She leaned in again and kissed Santa softly before pulling on his hand leading him over to the tree and out of her sight.

As quietly as she had moved before she made her way back to her bedroom crashing into bed exhausted. As she fell asleep she wondered what her Mama would have done if she was home instead of out on patrol. She'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow.

--

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Buffy Summers Lehane was surrounded trying to get some last minute gifts for her daughter wrapped for tomorrow. Just as she was sliding the last present under the tree she felt the tingles down her back telling her that her wife was home from patrol. She could hear someone outside the front door but still Faith didn't come in.

Standing up she stretched out the kinks in her back from sitting on the floor for so long before making her way to the front door. Pulling it open she was surprised to find Santa Claus on the other side. Scanning her eyes down and back up the Jolly figure before she cracked a smile.

"Ho Ho Ho," a gruff voice bellowed, "Can I come in? I've got some presents for a…Summer Joyce Lehane."

Even through the voice change Buffy could hear her wife underneath it, and there is no way she wouldn't recognize those eyes staring at her. Deciding to play along, "Of course, come in Santa."

Walking further into the house, Buffy stopped Faith from going any further with a soft hand placed around her arm. Leaning in to whisper into the brunette's ear, "what are you doing goofball?"

Whispering back, "I thought I'd surprise SJ. Where is she?"

"She's in bed, hopefully sleeping but I doubt it. She's just like you, when she's excited about something she can't sleep."

Buffy scanned her wife a second time liking what she saw. The slayer had gone the extra mile even stuffing a pillow down her shirt to give her the belly. Reminded her of when Buffy herself was pregnant with SJ, and considered trying to convince Faith to let Willow help them conceive another baby. That wasn't a discussion for tonight however.

Just as she let the thought leave her mind Faith leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Our daughter is sitting at the top of the stairs watching us."

Buffy froze for a minute realizing how close they were standing, which had become second nature to them over the years. She wondered briefly how their little girl would perceive it. She was a pretty observant child so it wasn't likely that it wouldn't go unnoticed by her.

It occurred to her then that they were standing directly under the mistletoe and something clicked in her head giving her an idea. Speaking so low only Faith's slayer hearing would be able to pick up on it, "Hey Santa, look up," she pointed at the ceiling to stress her point. Leaning in she kissed the stunned brunette deeply through her fake white beard.

Neither woman could stop the moan that escaped their lips allowing them to deepen the kiss even further forgetting for a moment that they did have an audience just above them. Even after all these years they still had that effect on each other.

Pulling back Buffy smiled at her wife before taking the beard in her hands gently running her fingers over the younger girls chin tickling her softly. Faith wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into her wife but she couldn't help but smile back at the blonde that she loved so much before being pulled into another quick kiss.

Without a word Buffy grabbed her hand pulling her further into the living room and away from curious eyes. The older slayer pushed her lover down onto the couch crawling onto her lap straddling her. They both held their breath a minute as they heard SJ head back to her room. As soon as they heard the soft click of the door the blonde leaned down kissing her wife again but this time with unrestrained passion. She always did like Faith in red, even if it was a fat man's suit.

"You know B, you're gonna have to explain to SJ why you were making out with Santa tomorrow," Faith spoke as soon as they broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

Resting her forehead against her soul mate's she took a deep breath. "I know, but remember that song 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus?' Well figured the opportunity to reenact it was too much to pass up. Sides I always had a thing for Santa Claus, especially when he's as hot as the one in front of me."

"No male equipment here B, I'm all woman," Faith reminds the woman sitting on her laugh.

Buffy just laughs, "Believe me I already know that." Sitting back so she's resting comfortable on Faith's legs, "So how was patrol? Run across anything apocolypsy?"

"Nope just a few newbie vamps. This Cleveland hellmouth ain't nuttin like Sunny D. Anytime you wanna come out of retirement though just let me know, I'll let you go out and see for yourself."

Turning around and leaning back to tuck herself into Faith's side, she gave it a thought for a moment but quickly pushed it aside. "No I'm done for good, except for if you really needed me but with so many slayers now don't really have to worry about that. I like being home at night for SJ, makes her feel safer I think that one of is always home, makes me feel better too."

The tone of Buffy's voice made them both remember the time when SJ was only a couple of weeks old. Word had got out that the two original slayers had a child and a crazed vampire decided he would try and kidnap her and raise her himself, harnessing her powers to his advantage. Not only was SJ a powerful slayer, but being the child of Faith the slayer line would now run through her if for some reason all the once potentials were to lose their powers invoked by the Scythe. Luckily he hadn't succeeded but it made them both a little more nervous that something might happen to their little girl.

Wanting to think happier thoughts, "Sides I was thinking about maybe we could have another baby," Buffy trudged carefully. "See if maybe that spell of Willows could give us a little boy."

Faith smiled at the thought of a son. While she loved her daughter more than anything in the world and the two were a lot alike, SJ was still had some of Buffy in her and was a little more girly. She wouldn't mind having a boy to share things like motorcycles and thing with.

Still she wanted to be able to give it some more thought. "Don't think I'm saying no, because I'm not, let's just wait 'til after the holidays to discuss it. Alright?"

"Ok, that's fine," Buffy knew she had Faith at boy though. Faith may have all the womanly parts, but there were times when she could definitely see she was like the father of the household. And every dad wants a son.

"We probably ought to get to bed. I'm sure SJ will be waking us up bright and early tomorrow," Faith guessed.

"You're probably right, but I don't wanna move, I'm comfy," Buffy protested curling further into her wife's side. She didn't realize however that her position made it easy for the other slayer to slide a hand under her knees and pick her up as she stood. The blonde started to complain before her wife whispered in her ear that she'd make it worth her while.

The two used to hold no restraint in making love in any room in the house until their daughter got old enough to wander the house by herself. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them from that time on to keep it in the bedroom unless they knew for sure she wouldn't be around at all.

Kicking the door shut behind her, she turned them around so Buffy could flick the lock into place. Moving over to the bed she dropped Buffy onto it gently. Standing before her wife Faith began to do a strip tease ridding herself of all her Santa gear.

Down to only her bra, panties and Santa hat, she crawled on top of her lover kissing her roughly releasing their passion for each other. Their need for each other as strong as it ever was making them feel like they were still newlyweds even though they had been married for almost nine years.

Once they lay sated in each other's arms, Faith looked deeply into Buffy's eyes, "I love you B, but I gotta say only you would use a word like apocolypsy."

Buffy gave her a gentle swat on the arm before responding, "I love you too, Faith," mumbled already starting to fall asleep.

--

Faith heard the bedroom door she had unlocked after Buffy fell asleep creek open. She didn't need to open her eyes to know every step their daughter was making, slayer hearing helped with that. She listened as SJ stopped just shy of the end of the bed, decided how best to wake her parents up.

Decision made both women were startled when SJ spontaneously pounced on the bed. "It's Christmas! Come on Mommy wake up. Mama I wanna open my presents," the little blonde squealed with excitement.

Looking at the clock to see it was only six in the morning, Buffy groaned. Normally she would try to convince her daughter to lay down with them and go back to sleep, but she knew the seven year old wouldn't be denied today. "Mommy needs coffee," she said sleepily.

Faith sat up laughing, bending over she gave her a kiss on the forehead as her wife tried to go back to sleep. "Don't worry B, I'll get it started for ya." Kissing her again this, time a lingering good morning kiss, she broke away standing up. Escorting their hyper child out of the room she gave Buffy a few more minutes to herself to wake. Buffy wasn't a morning person, but Faith new she'd never disappoint their child by falling back to sleep.

No more than ten minutes later Buffy trudged down the stairs to find her wife and daughter already in front of the tree waiting for her. Faith held out a cup of coffee to her just the way she liked it. She really was lucky to be the one Faith loved.

As soon as she was sure both of her mother's were watching, SJ tore through all her presents in record time. Buffy and Faith following more slowly, enjoying watching their daughter more than anything. As soon as they were sure no present was left they sat back taking note of their loot.

"Well best get breakfast started, I'm sure all Willow, Kennedy, and Xander will all be here soon to spoil you some more SJ," Buffy spoke getting up.

The other two followed her quickly, just wanting to all be together. "I can't wait to show Aunt Willow all my toys." Willow and SJ had a special bond that nobody really seemed to be able to figure out, but the red head took joy in anything SJ was excited about. She knew her friend wanted a child of her own, but she hadn't yet been able to get Kennedy convinced of that. The two had only gotten married two years previous even though they had been together for eleven, a year longer than Buffy and Faith.

"Hey Mommy, can I ask you a question?" Both could tell by the hesitation in their child's voice what was coming.

"Sure you can sweetie," Buffy responded easily with a smile on her face.

"How come you kissed Santa Claus last night?"

Buffy tried her hardest not to burst out laughing. Even though she knew this question was coming she just found the whole thing humorous. She knew her daughter wouldn't understand her laughing though and she didn't want to make her feel confused or upset so she refrained.

"What makes you think I was kissing Santa last night?" she played clueless.

SJ thought for a moment wondering if she'd get in trouble for getting out of bed, but she wanted to know. "Because I saw you last night when he came to our house."

"B, you were kissing Santa?" Faith pretends to be angry but Buffy can see the laughter behind her eyes.

The blonde slayer shrugs "It was the mistletoe," she responds lamely.

"The mistletoe? That's a horrible excuse."

"I know I'm sorry baby, please forgive me," Buffy pouts walking over to wrap her arms around Faith's waist hugging her tightly.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again!" Faith demands kissing Buffy quickly before she burst out laughing at the whole situation.

The back door opened just then as Xander, Willow, and Kennedy entered the house. The group chatted easily after that as they all shared a breakfast.

"So SJ, did ya like all your presents?" Faith asked her daughter during a lull in the conversation.

SJ sighed, "yeah I did."

"What's a matter bud?"

"Nothing I just asked Santa for something but he didn't bring it."

Buffy hearing the conversation between her wife and daughter interrupted, "I thought you got everything on the list you sent him."

"Oh I did, but I asked him for something else too when we saw him at the mall," SJ admitted.

Faith and Buffy exchanged looks neither having a clue what it could be. "Oh yeah what was that?" Faith asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

SJ paused for a moment before deciding to tell her parents, maybe they'd know why Santa didn't bring it.

Her answer left both her parents gapping at each other, "Oh I asked for a baby brother."

--

_**One Year Later**_

"B this is DEFINITELY not what I agreed to!" Faith exclaimed in pain.

Buffy could only smile down at her wife knowing what she was going through. "I'm sorry but you know how magic is, doesn't always work out the way you want it too."

"Well screw magic cause this is not how I wanted this to happen, much less how I wanted to spend Christmas." Faith grunted as another wave of pain came over her.

Leaning down she placed a kiss on her wife's head calming her down a bit. "It'll be over soon I promise," Buffy responded gently running her hands over Faith's pregnant belly. After a couple months of discussing and preparing the two had allowed Willow to perform a spell to get them pregnant again. Only this time instead of it getting Buffy pregnant again like it was supposed to Faith ended up being the one pregnant. Much to her displeasure.

Faith had gone into labor during Christmas breakfast making them all rush to the hospital. SJ was down the hall in the waiting room with Xander probably trying to keep him from stealing her Nintendo DSi. She couldn't wait for her baby brother to make his appearance though.

They never had it confirmed that it was in fact a boy, they could honestly be having a girl and no one would care she'd still be loved, everyone just had a feeling it was going to be a boy. They had picked out the name Robert John Lehane who would be soon be dubbed RJ by Faith, Buffy was sure.

After everything Giles had done for them over the years they wanted to honor him, but they refused to name him Rupert, so they had conceded to naming him Robert instead.

Another contraction hit Faith causing her to scream out, "I don't know how you did this so calmly B this is worse than being stabbed."

"Soon baby, we'll have our baby. You can do it."

An hour later they heard a cry break out through the room as the doctor held the baby up proclaiming "It's a boy."

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
